A Lesson
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Oneshot]Risa goes for a walk and meets Satoshi. After an argument, Risa gives an Satoshi an unexpected lesson. Three guesses on what... SatoRisa


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel.

**A/N:** My first DN Angel fic and it just HAD to be a SatoRisa. They're my favorite couple! I love the minor couples that have bare minimal evidence of a relationship! Hope you likey!

* * *

Risa Harada needed a walk. That was it. She had tried calling the psychic hotline several times but got a busy tone every time. Plus Riku kept nagging her for the phone so she could call Daisuke. Those two had been so lovey-dovey, spending hours on the phone each night, ever since they kissed that chaotic day. Dark was gone, Risa knew it. She could see it in the sad way Daisuke looked at the black feather a crow had dropped next to him. But that was all in the past, she had decided, and in the present, she needed something to occupy her. So, the conclusion was that a walk was in order. And plus, the Tarot cards told her that something good would happen, so she took their word for it. She slipped on a sweater and went outside into the crisp air. The news reports hadn't been lying about the unusually cold air.

Risa decided to go to the fountain. She hadn't seen it since it was rebuilt, and thought it might be nice to visit it. When she reached she was surprised at what she saw. It was pretty much the same fountain, but at the center of the fountain was a sculpture of a winged man, holding a feather up, from which water poured.

"Dark-san..." Risa whispered.

"It was my design. I thought it was the least I could do."

Risa turned to find that she was not the only one who was standing there. Satoshi Hiwatari stood a few feet from her, hands in his pockets, looking up at the fountain. "Do you like it?" he asked, turning to look at her, a smile on his face, but something missing from his face.

"Hiwatari-kun, your glasses!" Risa noted.

"I got contacts. I didn't like my glasses very much... they reminded me too much of... my father." Satoshi said quietly.

"Oh." Risa said, looking away and out into the ocean.

Satoshi turned too, and both enjoyed the view for a while. "Niwa and your sister really have been... affectionate... since that day, huh?" He said with a slight laugh.

Risa giggled too. "Yeah, I walked in on them kissing again last week."

"You two? For me, it was yesterday." Satoshi said, raising his eyebrows.

Both laughed before looking back out at the ocean.

"It's... cold..." Risa commented. The sweater she wore hadn't been sufficient in the cold. Something heavy fell on her shouders.

"You can borrow my coat." Satoshi said from where he stood behind her. "It won't be the first time."

"B-but aren't you cold?"

"Not really." He said, shrugging. His hands remained on her shoulders.

Risa blushed slightly at how close he was and the weight of his hands on her shoulders. She changed the subject quickly. "I bet Riku wasn't cold when she came here with Daisuke yesterday, huh, with all the lip-lock they were doing." They laughed, as the relationship of their friends became an inside joke.

"Ano, Harada-san?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Satoshi asked suddenly. He felt Risa's shoulders tense under his hands.

"Once... with Dark-san... but... I don't think it counted that much, because he was really thinking about my grandmother." Risa said slowly. "What about you, Hiwatari-kun?"

"No, I haven't." Satoshi shook his head. "I don't even think I know how." He added jokingly.

Risa turned around, laughing. "Don't be silly, it's not something you have to 'know how' to do. You just do it!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we experienced..."

"I'm a girl, I know these things!"

"I bet you're not good at kissing either. I bet Dark did most of the work." He said, smirking.

"Hey! I know what I'm doing! You haven't even had ONE kiss!" Risa retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well then let's see YOU kiss me, just to prove your skills." Satoshi dared, looking her in the eyes.

"Maybe I will!" Risa said, returning his gaze defiantly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both glared at each other a moment, before Risa surprised Satoshi by flinging her arms around his neck and connecting her lips with his. There was a long silence as filled only by the sound of waves crashing as they kissed, eyes closed, forgetting everything.

Finally, when air was necessary, they broke off. They blinked at each other for a moment, comprehending what they had done. When they finally realized it, they both blushed red.

"I... think you know how to kiss, Hiwatari-kun..."

"And... I don't think you're so bad at kissing, Harada-san..."

They both laughed nervously, and Risa turned back around, leaning on the railing and looking out into the ocean.

After a moment's hesitation, Satoshi stepped forward and hugged Risa around the shoulders from behind and rested his chin on her head. They stood in that position in silence for a moment, blushing.

Finally, Satoshi broke the silence. "I bet we look like Niwa and your sister right now, don't we?"

The two laughed and Dark looked down at them, smiling.


End file.
